meeting
by Vampiregirl616
Summary: What if there was no vision, no return. Now Bella is at Uni and her two new roomies are who? And what happens when her heart aches from seeing what she thought was gone forever? Pure Fluff despite the summary. I suck at 'em. :P ONE SHOT. I need reviews :


AN: New story! I'm so sorry I haven't updated 'If Bella answers' in a while. I will but I have been on holiday and then I lost the memory stick that had the chapters to the story, so I have to start all over again! (**Angry face**)

Some characters OOC is this fic. Bella doesn't know Angela yet for the purpose of this story

Anyway hope you enjoy my new plot! Back to school tomorrow :( Will try and update ASAP but will have school to juggle too! I know I'm rubbish at updating! Scream and shout go ahead.

OMG! So many author / story alerts and favourite stories! I love you all! Not literally...

Thanks for listening to me babbling on :)

Disclaimer: I wish! Only the posters on my wall, the DVD and my books :) Although I do own the plot **(Evil laugh)**

BPOV

My stereo was blasting Lost Prophets to wake me up. Not happening.

"Bella." A soft voice whispered in my ear. "Bella, come on your moving today, remember?"

"Ugh" I grumbled, hit the SLEEP button on the stereo beside my bed and pulled the quilt to cover my freezing body.

When I realised Charlie was still trying to get sense out of me I turned in my bed so my back was to him.

"Don't you want to see your new city? Then you start University tomorrow. Aren't you excited?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I knew I wasn't going to get peace.

"Alright, alright I'm awake!"

"Good, now I will leave you to get dressed and come down stairs and be quick. We have a lot to do!"

"Okay Ch- Dad."

I stumbled over to my case I had packed. I was going today and tomorrow I would be in the University of Alaska! I grabbed out a pair of dark denim jeans and a white top. I walked to the bathroom. Well... I suppose you can't really say I walked, I dragged myself, fits better.

I walked in and felt the the smooth, cold marble floor against my bare feet. It reminded me of how _he_ felt against my warm skin. I walked to the sink and a had a wash. I was half way through when I decided to take a shower instead.

I stepped out of my sweats and left them in a pile by the shower. I walked in and turned it on. I let the hot water run down my body and hit, with force, the top of my back. It was relaxing my muscles. I continued to wash, using the various products sat on the side. Most half empty. The rest had some missing with a bottle exactly the same opened next to it. That's me, when I forget we already had one I would get another at the shops and end up with two of the same.

I washed my hair, using my favourite shampoo and letting the smell of strawberries fill the bathroom. When I was done, I got out, dried off and put my clothes for the day on. I rubbed my hair with the towel trying to get the excess water off it, so I wouldn't dampen my fresh clothes. I then put my sweats in the wash basket and returned to my room.

I pulled my wet hair into a bun, trying to tidy it. Again, not happening.

I then looked around my almost empty room, checking for anything else to pack. I found my hairbrush, that needed to go, I then shoved my cell into my back pocket, zipped up my case and took it down stairs. There were already two cases in Charlie's cruiser. I made my way down and took my last bag to my Dad's car. I returned inside and found my dad in the kitchen.

"Hey Bells."

"Morning dad."

"You all packed and ready?"

"Sure am."

I walked past him to the cupboard and pulled out a bowl, to the drawer and pulled out a spoon and then got the cereal and milk.

Breakfast was quiet, I was thinking about when I left and the troubles Charlie will have with food. It almost made me laugh. I was on my last spoonful when he broke the silence.

"I sure am going to miss you Bells."

"I'm going to miss you too Dad."

This was weird both of us expressing our emotions, I hated doing that.

"It's going to be weird here, alone again."

"Don't dad, your making me feel guilty for going."

"I'm sorry Bella, it just won't be the same."

"Well, I have a phone and I can use the computers there and I will find out the address too. I will stay in touch."

"Me too."

"I guess we should get going. Huh?"

"Yes, I suppose, if you want to get there on time that is."

We both left and got into the cruiser and headed to thee airport.

(AN: I dont live in America, so I dont know how long it takes to get there, or how you would from Forks so if some information is wrong, dont scream at me.)

"Thank you." I mumbled as I got out and paid the taxi driver.

I got out my bags and struggled to the office. I dropped one a couple of steps away from where I started. I was about to get it when a hand shot down before me. I looked up and it was a girl, she looked very friendly, she had the University jumper on, her hair tied in a neat ponytail and a pair of glasses. She held my bag in one hand, and held out the other for me to shake it.

"Angela. You?"

"Bella." I said as I let a bag drop to shake her hand.

"Well Bella, it nice to meet you. Where are you going?"

"Urm... to the office, I need to find out my dorm."

"Oh yes, of course."

Angela walked with me to the office talking about how much I would like it here and how much I had to meet her friends.

We walked into the office as a short, grey haired woman looked at the two of us.

"Ah, Miss Swan, how are you?"

"Fine thank you."

I listened as the woman explained the simple things and then gave ,e a map and talked me through a few more details.

"Okay, and finally, here is you key. You are in dorm 616."

"Okay."

Angela then helped me to my room, telling me where she was, so that I could come see her any time.

I walked through the door and the room was anything special, it what was to be expected of a University place. I told Angela I would meet her soon or if I didn't I would see her around.

I walked into the dorm and looked around. It looked like I was staying with two other girls. I couldn't wait to meet them After my little self-tour I went to the only remaining room and started to unpack. I was just putting a few things in the bathroom, when the door clicked, signalling it was being unlocked. I just put my remaining clothes in the wardrobe that was provided and went out to meet my new room-mates!

"Oh. I love pretending to be in College, much more fun!"

"I can think of one time High school was better."

"Hey! Don't let _him _you say that, he'll come in here and rip your throat out!" They both let out a giggle the short one let out a sigh.

I just stood opened mouthed in shock as the two beautiful girls joked around. One tall blonde, curves in the right places, designer clothes, the other shorter, thinner, pixie like features, spiky black hair and a little musical laughter.

No. Way!

I just stood there as realisation floated away with me

I gasped.

"Hey! Looks like our new Roomy arrived."

"Oh no! The conversation we just had." One of them whispered.

"Oh Shit!" I knew it was bad then because these to girls never swear. Then I remembered, I wasn't actually in view to them although I could see them.

"Hello?" One asked, I was too shocked to know who, or reply."

I simply just moved an inch so I was in their sight, very shakily.

I watched as both of their pale, pretty faces showed the same emotions in the same sequence. Shock! Horror! Anger! Happiness! Panic! Shock!

"Hello Alice, Rosalie."

"BELLA!" They shouted in unison.

"Well, this is weird."

"Weird?" Alice questioned. "It's not weird it's awesome!"

Then the door clicked again and it swung open.

EPOV

Great! Another unmanageable, uninteresting, inescapable school year. This time was different though, this time we were going to college.

I was in a dorm with Jasper and Emmett, anything is possible when you look like a vampire and there's a woman behind the dorm schedule.

After all of us unpacking we all went for 'lunch'. Jasper and Emmett went hunting because it was harder for Jasper with the term break. I stayed with Alice and Rose until the talk of Prada and Gucci got too much for a guy. I took a walk on my own, I walked around the campus, in and out of buildings. I walked in one building looking out the window. That was it, the fourth time today I thought I had seen her. I saw chestnut waves cascading down a slender figure but when I looked twice it was Angela Webber, how can I mistake them. That was it, that was the fourth vision today to make me feel I was going mental.

I was walking back to my dorm to do something constructive when I saw it _again. _Except now it wasn't me, it was one of the Jocks, in a university jumper. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Well, what a coincidence, Mike bloody Newton. They are in university now and he still has that bloody picture of my Bella in his head.

Oh! Then a thought struck me, What if they are together? Was he still with Jess? Would he resist Bella once I left? I needed to know. As I looked at the inappropriate thoughts of Mike Newton, that for I couldn't take my mind off because I could see her, I started thinking ideas to know. I looked at his thoughts, they were incredibly well remembered from a term holiday. Then I searched again. It was Bella walking down the university corridor.

_Damn she looked hot this morning!_

This morning?! Did he see her before uni, in uni?! What? Is he with her?

_I will make her mine!_

Well at least she's not with him.

I need to see the one person I can trust, who understands me, who knows what he is going on about. Alice.

I stormed to her dorm, in the quickest pace I could, but still looking as human as possible. I heard "Weird? This isn't weird its Awesome!" come from Alice so I was sure it was safe to go in. Three little taps and then I walked in. The click of the door signalling it was unlocking.

"Alice? I think something is happening to Bella, can you look." I said as I was closing the door. Then I realised why she hadn't greeted me or replied. Alice and Rosalie were staring at a bedroom door in shock. In silence. I walked over to them and looked at the bedroom. Now I could see her.

I'm pretty sure to her, I mirrored the same expression as Alice and Rose.

"Bella?" I asked. Of course it was her. I was struggling from here with a scent so overpowering. It hurt. Her looks only she could achieve.

"Ed – Edward." She stuttered.

"Bella." Alice whispered as I just stared into those muddy chocolate eyes. I missed this, she stared back into my golden eyes.

"Yes." Bella replied, her voice like an angel.

"Now it's weird."

"Yep." She said.

"Bella." I said, I hadn't realised I had spoken it out loud until the three girls were looking at me for something else.

"Bella, I... I dont know."

"You idiot, apologize." Alice said in such a low volume only a vampire could hear.

"Bella, I'm sorry. No I'm more than sorry. I.. cant ever forgive myself. What I did was unacceptable. I can't believe I did those things. How could I. The biggest lies I have ever told, ever. Oh, god. What have I done. You can't forgive me, this is awful. I... I'm going to leave. I can't expect you to come back to me. What am I thinking. I'm so stupid. I... Bella... I love you. But you cant love me back. I am a horrid person. Goodbye." With my feelings out and my stuttering over. I headed for the door. I was opening the door when my wrist was caught by a warm touch across my wrist. She flinched a little at the coldness.

"Edward Cullen." When she said my name it gave me butterflies in a dead heart. "What did you just say?"

"What part, love?"

She stared at me for a bit, I'm not sure why and then continued.

"Did you just call me love? And did you say you love me?"

"Yes, I said I love you but did I call you love?"

"Yes."

"Oh well yes to both then."

Then she did something I definitely didn't expect she wrapped her arms around my waist. She hugged me!

"I love you too." She whispered.

She loved me? I did all that to her and she still love me?

Then we locked eyes as our bodies fit perfectly together. Then without thinking about my actions, I leaned down and kissed her. It was short, passionate kiss. Expressed our emotions. She loved me!

I pushed her back before my lips could get to her throat.

"Bella, I did all those things to you! I did everything a god boyfriend could. I told you I didn't love you! I lied. Bella."

Bella took a step back. Well at least she gained some self – awareness when we left.

"Do you mind leaving for a minute. Just a minute. I need to think."

"Of course love. Anything for you."

I slowly slid out of the door. I could tell Alice and Rosalie were behind me. I almost forgot they were there to be honest."

"Where do you think you two are going?" Bella asked. I could almost hear the tears in her words. I hurt her – bad.

"We were giving you time to think." Rosalie said.

"I dont think so. This needs some girl attention." She told them. I closed the door behind me, knowing Alice and Rose were staying where I wanted to be most. I listened as the click from the door signalled it was locked. That would probably be the last time I use that door. I forced myself to our dorm. When I got there I sat on the bed that had no use, and I sulked. The thing I had been doing for the past three years!

BPOV

He loved me? He loved me? He kissed me? I hate him! I love him!

"So..." Alice began. I could tell this was awkward for her because she never struggled for words.

"I love him, Alice."

"Then why do you need to think?"

"Because, I dont know if I can trust him. He left me, Alice. I needed him and he left. I loved him, I still do but..."

"But your letting the past get in the way." Alice told me. I knew she was right but I also had my own personal views to think of too.

"Well, love can't just erase everything. When he walked in this room all I could think about was him, but I also had that feeling that he might leave again. I dont think I could take the pain again Alice." She pulled me into a hug letting me sob on her shoulder.

"I knew Bella, I know. But at the end of the day, I cant tell you what to do. You have to trust yourself." I looked at her in disbelief she was right why was I asking for help I could only chose how it ends. "Wow." Alice continued. "I just realised how much I just sounded like I was in a movie. Ha!"

"So Bella?" Rosalie spoke for the first time to me. Other than screaming my name when she saw me.

"Yes Rose?"

"Are you going to leave my brother hanging or what? Go after him. He loves you, you love him. You can sort out the past in the present. No matter how much Edward says he's horrid creature, he's not. Bella he is one of a kind and if you dont go after him I will... I will rip your throat out okay? You have what everyone else wants. Go girl! Personally I have no idea why you're sat here. Even if it seems I hate you, I dont, you make my brother happy. GO!"

"Wow Rose that was really-"

"Just GO!" Okay I was actually scared of Rose.

And that was it, I got the room number of Alice and ran. Tripping a few times but eventually I made it! I got to the door and knocked three times.

I was greeted by a very goofy but worried Emmett.

"Bella?"

"Hey Em! No time for explanation, later. Where's Ed …. Emmett, cant.... breath."

Half way through my sentence I was pulled into a Emmett hug!

"BELLA! Your here!"

"Yeah but -"

"Wow we have to catch up. How you been?"

"Emmett not-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer I haven't seen my little sis in what three years?"

"Em-"

"Come on Spill, what's life -"

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN! WHERE THE HELL IS EDWARD?"

"Alright, Alright. Chill Bella he's -"

"Bella?" I was greeted by a very warm and welcoming velvet voice. I couldn't take it. I ran past Emmett and ran to Edward. I shoved my hands round his waist.

"Edward! I love you."

He chuckled. "It took you a whole three minutes and fifty six seconds to figure it out."

I laughed even though he was wrong. I knew I loved him when we met in Biology three years ago. I knew I loved him when he left. I knew I loved him when the Wolves fought off Victoria and Laurent because Edward couldn't. I knew I loved him during graduation. I knew I loved him when I missed him. I knew I loved him when it hurt. I knew I loved him when I tried to tell myself I hated him. I knew I loved him when I found my birthday presents under floorboards, I knew I loved every time I had hope when I saw a silver Volvo. I knew I loved him three minutes ago and I love him now!

"Hey!" Emmett interrupted. "How comes I dont get a greeting like that?"

AN: Good old Emmett! I know Rosalie is a tad OOC. Ha! Oh well I never said she wasn't now did I? :)

Reviews make me smile even the bad ones. :)

Love and thanks the one and only

VampireGirl616 or Stacy Cullen (I am seriously a Cullen, check out my profile :) )


End file.
